One Shot
by RedPhilosphy
Summary: Never give alcohol to minors... GreedxEdward


One Shot

Greed brought the young alchemist to the Devil's Nest. The night was cold with whispers from the wind. It was probably a couple months of anniversary the homunculus and the alchemist had been together, and Greed thought it was time for there fun.

"So Greed? What do you plan on having me here for? I mean. I am only a minor. What is there for me too do?" The young alchemist asked.

"Aw come on Edo. There's a lot of things to do. I mean," His voice mocked Ed's with the last to words, "I do own the place. I know how to have fun." He grinned.

"Yes-for a two hundred year old man." Ed looked from the corner of his eye.

Greed sighed, "watch your mouth little boy."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!!" Edward yelled that made all the drunks and smokers stare at him.

"Sssshhh, Edo..." Greed peeked the lips of his lover, bringing him inside the Devil's Nest.

"Hey boss!" All of Greed's pawns said yelling throwing up bottles of beer, and whisky into the air.

Edward's eyes fierced. "Greed?"

"Eh! Don't worry about it. It's nothing. Everyone is having a good time." Greed brought Edward to the bar's table.

"What would you like boss?" Dorchet asked.

"One shot." Greed grinned.

"Only one?" Dorchet look confused.

"Yup! Only one."

"Okay." Dorchet shrugged, getting the drink. He placed the little glass cup in front of Greed.

Greed's index finger moved out in a point, he placed the front of his nail on the glass and pushed it with the tip of his finger to Edward.

"Drink it..."

"What?" Edward's face was surprised.

"Drink it."

"WHY?" Edward looked at the drink as if it was contaminated with poison.

"Oh come Ed. It's not bad. Just a quick shot."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to give alcohol to minors?" Ed's eyebrow lifted.

"No-"

"Well I am...so-Don't give alcohol to minors!"

"But Edo- It's easy. Just shove the glass to you lips and chug the drink down, don't keep it in your mouth till you burn to death." Greed stared at Ed, his red piercing eyes flowing out of his shades.

Edward sighed, "Greed..."

"Eeed...look I'm not the type of person to beg. But I will If I have to."

Edward stared at the drink. He saw the white foam curl up on top on the whole thing. It did always curious him. And well- curiosity killed the cat. Right?

Edward struggled to get the glass. He loved Greed, but he had no intentions on drinking. And if he could he would. Throw the glass at Greed's face, break up with him, and leave. But he loved him, and two or three "no's" Greed would get tired and stop bugging Edward about it. So technically he wasn't forcing Ed to drink it. Besides, it was one shot, what could happen?

Edward grabbed the small glass. He gulped hard, as he brought the glass to his lips. Chug it down, chug it down. Edward thought. He tilted his head upward showing that the drink entered his mouth down his throat. The glass became empty. Edward brought his head down again, gasping for air, from the burn of the alcohol. Edward's pupils grew small and dizzy.

"How was is it?" Greed grimaced a smirk.

"Wow!" Edward gave a slight cough, "that burns."

"Ha! HA!" Greed grinned showing his pearly shark teeth.

Edward slid the small glass on the table. "Give me another."

"Another?" Dorchet looked at Greed. Greed shrugged, "one more shot."

Dorchet took the small glass and set it back on the bar counter. Edward took the drink and chugged it down again.

"Ah!" Edward set the glass down, a slight cough exited his mouth again. "Whoo!" Edward's pupils swirled inside his eyes. "Give-another!"

Greed shook his head, "no." Edward saw that slightly and stuck his tongue out. Greed lifted an eyebrow, "I don't want you drunk anymore than you are Edo." Though Greed would have his times getting drunk. He wasn't a teen though. Getting crazy and running around. His words slurred of course, but he would sleep it off.

The alcohol mixed in Edward's stomach. His head grew dizzy. "I want one more-please." The words slurred as they came out.

"No, no, no Edward. You've had enough for someone as young as you."

"I'm not young!" The words came out perfect from the yell.

Greed stood, "Come on Edo."

"No!" Edward jumped behind the bar counter as he took the glass, refilled it quickly and chugged.  
"Edward!!" Greed yelled jumping over. He crashed.

Edward jumped from the side having another glass full in his hands. Greed lifted himself up quickly, diving himself to Edward. Edward jumped out the way again trying not to drop the alcoholic beverage.

"Ed! Give me the drink!" Greed said standing up in a fight position. "What happened to no giving alcohol to minors!?"

"Well that's _before_ you give alcohol to minors." His voice slurred.

Greed dove at Edward again. "ED!"

Edward moved again. "First you want me to try it, and now you don't? Make up your mind Greedo." Edward slurred but purred.

"Edward..." Greed's voice was rough. The glass was still placed on Edward's hand. He brought it closer.

"Don't do it Edward!" Greed's voice angry. Edward set the glass on his lips.

"Ed!!" Greed charged at him. Edward did what he could and chugged the drink down, as Greed jumped on Edward a little to late.

"It was just one shot Greed, just one shot." The words slurred out. Edward smiled.

"Hm, right." Greed lifted an eyebrow and smiled.

"Right." Edward wrapped his hands around Greed's neck, who still laid on him, "I'm tired..." Ed yawned. Greed gave his younger lover a kiss.

"I would hope so." Greed lifted him off the floor. Greed sighed. "You have a lot on energy for someone like you."

"Yeah-?" Edward let a small growl, "your lucky I have no energy right now."

"Yeah, I'm glad your drunk!" Greed let out a chuckle. Edward placed his head on Greed's chest and fell asleep.

"Hm, let's put you to bed Edward. Let's put you to bed." And Greed walked down the hall to his room.


End file.
